Broken
by Tiger159
Summary: Three shot. GaaraNaru ItaNaru ItaxNarutoxGaara. Naruto was betrayed by his lover and runs into an old friend for support. Maybe being cheated on isn't that bad when you have two other people to keep you from breaking. Or to help you conduct your revenge.
1. Broken Hearts are Hard to Mend

**Broken**

Pairing: past **Sasunaru**, some **GaaNaru**, **ItaNaru**, or **Itachi **x **Naruto **x **Gaara**

**WARNING:** ME DOES NOT OWN!

This is **yaoi **and a **AU**!!!!! **BOY on BOY** action people!!!!

ENJOY!

Two shot maybe a 3 shot. Nothing more than that.

-----------------

Pain. Betrayal. Heartache. That was all I felt. I knew they were looking for me, but I refuse to be found in this condition. I refuse to go back to that hell that I once called home. I refuse to give into them. **I REFUSE DAMN IT!**

But I still love him. I still love the idiot that put me in this painful condition. But I can feel that love slowly leaving my heart, and being replaced by hate. I will make sure he paid. Because no one messes with the prankster from hell and gets away with it. That stupid, cheating, back stabbing bastard was going to pay dearly.

I laugh when an idea suddenly popped up into my head. I was going to make him regret ever messing with ME!

**Flash Back:**

_Why? Why me and why now? Why did I have to come home to my boyfriend of 3 years fucking a women, my best female friend to be exact, on our 3rd year anniversary! I mean...I even left my job early to surprise my handsome boyfriend. He was on the bed, OUR BED, in all his naked glory, with his 9 inch dick inside of her pink damp cave. I could see he was enjoying the sensation, as his head was thrown back in pleasure and his eyes were closed. He was always this way when we had sex...his flawless pale skin was covered in sweat. They must have been fucking for a while then, I concluded with a fierce glare at his back. The pink banshee on the bed was moaning like the whore she was. Her face was filled with pleasured pain, her pink lips were releasing disgusting moans, her skin was covered with her filthy sweat, and her legs were around **my** boyfriend's waist. __Her A-Cup breasts were bouncing up and down with the rhythm of my boyfriend thrusts. This just caused her to moan even louder. I waited by the door silently, waiting for them to come to completion to announce my arrival. I didn't have to wait long. __They came with a silent scream. I smirked as they panted, time to make my entrance!_

_"Hello Uchiha," I snarled between my teeth. _

_"Hello slut," I greeted my ex-best friend as well. They both looked at me. Sakura with unhidden horror, and Sasuke was indifferent as ALWAYS. _

_"So how was it Sasuke? Enjoyed fucking her more than me? Do you enjoy putting your penis in every hole you see? Did she suck you off like I do? Did she bring you pleasure that I was only able to give you? Was she as flexible as I was? Or maybe she had even more or the same amount as stamina as I do?" I snarled at him._

_"Naruto! It's not what it looks like," shouted a frantic bubble gum haired banshee. __She was frantically covering herself with the blankets on the bed. _

_"Really Sakura? Because I think I saw MY BOYFRIEND of 3 years FUCKING my BEST FRIEND. And they were BOTH enjoying themselves." I hissed at her. My eyes harden as I turned to my boyfriend. _

_"It's over Sasuke; I will be back later on for my stuff and Sakura..." I trailed off as I glanced at her before snorting. She really was disgusting. "Sakura, if you even as much as speak to me ever again, I will snap your neck in half," I warned her in a deadly voice, my eyes still dull and lifeless. _

_And with that I walked out of their lives._

**End Flashback**

I stared down at the floor as I walked down the dead streets of Konoha. Th light from the moon being my only guide home. The icy wind brushed against my skin, but I barely felt it's caressing touch. My body felt heavy with grief and anger. I still couldn't believe what I just saw. The burned image played over and over again in my head. I felt so disgusted for letting myself fall in love with a bitch. A bitch that wasn't worthy of anything. Not even life or love. I need something that would cause him pain in return, break him even. But what? Possibilities pop into my disorganized mind. It was time to make them a reality. And I knew just the way to do it.

Morning had yet to descend on the village that was both Naruto's home and hell. He woke up in his old apartment, which he had kept even after he married. It was a smart move. He slowly got off his full bed and went into the bathroom. He observed himself in the mirror for a moment. His eyes were red from the sleepless night, and yet they still held their cold edge, as he once again remembered the events of yesterday. Naruto snarled at the images that popped into his mind.

He found the strength to do my morning routine. After a full hour of taking care of himself and doing his morning chores, Naruto decided to go out for a run. He needed fresh air and maybe a cup of hot coco and a piece of cake. Sweets always seemed to lift up his moods, while ramen only seemed to comfort him. The blond grabbed a pair of black sweat pants, a blue tee shirt, and running shoes. On the way out he took his jean jacket to protect himself from the upcoming winds of winter.

The son of a mobster shivered as he walked down the long streets of Konoha. Once again the streets were devoid of human life form in the early mornings. He walked for a few minutes before breaking out into a run. A crazed smile sneaked it's way onto his tan face, as a feeling of thrill overtook his senses. This is what he loved about running, the rush and thrill of a good run would always get his blood pumping. The wind seemed to embrace him as his feet kept moving at it's maximum speed. The icy air burned his lungs but instead of flinching back in pain, he had smiled at the wonderful feeling it brought him.

The rays of the rising sun fell upon his skin like dripping water from a faucet. He silently basked in the beautiful sight of the sun rise. Naruto made a sharp turn just to suddenly collide into someone. He let out a low groan, before quickly blinking at the person in front of him in shock. A smile grace his pink lips once he saw who it was; Gaara.

**NARUTO POV**

"Hi Gaara!" I shouted with excitement. The red head just stared hard at me.

"Gaara?" I asked, confused at what he was looking at.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice still monotone, but I could see his eyes held death in them. I shook my head, not understanding his question.

"What did he do this time?" he tried again, his voice still hollow. I just sighed in defeat, my eyes closing at the bitter memories.

"Cheated on me with Sakura," I answered. Gaara slowly stood up and grabbed me roughly by my shirt.

"HI!" I shouted in surprise as he let go, causing me to stumble back at bit. He started walking away, I followed after him until we reached his condo.

I smiled. "You gonna let me crash here?" Gaara said nothing as he made himself some coffee. I looked around the condo. Gaara lived in a 4 room apartment. 1 was the master bedroom, another the guest room, the other 2 offices. I found it typical for Gaara to do that, since all through high school he was a workaholic.

The walls of the apartment were a sandy color while the floor was a hardwood cherry, well except for the guest room which had lush carpet. The walls were made up of black, white, and red artwork, and clocks scattered through out the living space. In the living room was a black leather couch which faced a plasma screen TV. Next to it was another seat that was also leather, but it was navy. Same thing on the other side. In the corner, next to an open window with black curtains was a red floor lamp. A small desk area was next to the window, away from the lamp, a candle was on it along with scattered papers.

The kitchen, which was where Gaara is in, was big enough to fit 10 people. It had white tiled walls and marble flooring. Everything from the counter to the pots was made out of stainless steel. A digital clock was implanted inside a red washer and dryer set that was under a cabinet far from the stove. A microwave not far from it, next to it was a large microwave oven. Near the wall was a square table, the color of darkness, with matching black seats.

Gaara silently put down a red plate on the black table, looking at me with piercing eyes. I walked over towards him and sat down in front of the table. He left for a moment and returned with a pot full of hot soup. I smiled at him.

"Thanks panda-chan!" I shouted in thanks before digging in with the chopsticks he graced me with. Gaara just nodded before walking away, returning to the desk in the living room. I shook my head at him. "_Typical _Gaara," I muttered. A few more slurps and I was done with my chicken noodle soup, not as good as ramen, but oh well.

I washed my dish and sat on the couch in boredom. I could feel Gaara's eyes watching me, for what reason? I do not know. But knowing that he was watching me, caused a strange sensation to bubble up in my stomach. This always happened when I thought Gaara was watching me for some strange reason.

I turned on the TV, flipping through the channels in boredom. Nothing good was really on.... my eyes widen as a horror movie started playing. It was one of my favorites! My eyes stayed glued to the large TV, ignoring the green eyes that seemed to bore into my body.

**Normal **POV

Gaara let his eyes linger on his guest, before letting them rest back on his work. He sighed, these dreaded papers weren't gonna sign themselves!

"Gaara!" He looked out the corner of his eye at the blond, raising a non existent eyebrow in question.

"I'm bored!!!!" Naruto whined with a pout. He got off the sofa to walk towards his friend. Gaara sighed softly and didn't dare to move from his spot. Moving would encourage pouncing, and pouncing would lead to hugging. Hugging would leave to..... Just the thought of what could happen after cause the green eyed man to flush slightly.

"Gaara!" Naruto whined again, putting his arms around Gaara's shoulders. Naruto's chest rubbed against his back, the fabrics rubbing together. Gaara tensed, he seemed to stop breathing for a moment.

"Do you have anything fun to do?!" Naruto breathed next to his ear. And for the first time in years, Gaara's cheeks were dusted a Cotton candy pink.

"What do you want to do?" he asked the bored blond, finding it a simple task to distract Naruto from his body.

"I don't know..... how about we go to your pool?" Naruto suggested, this time his voice was cheerful and full of 'pep.' Gaara mentally cringed at the high pitch of tone but nodded either way. He slowly arose from his seat and walked over to the hall closet.

He took out some towels, one a bloody red color, the other a sunburst yellow. The latter had been a gift from Temari for his birthday. Gaara snorted, how very _sisterly_of her. He threw the towels over his shoulder and started walking to the back of his place. Naruto followed behind him silently, until they reached the door that led to the pool.

The indoor pool was surrounded by marble flooring and walls. A golden chandler hung from the ceiling and its lights filled all corners of the large room. Before anything could be said, Naruto let out a shout of joy before running into the pool.

"Naruto wait!" Gaara shouted, his eyes widening as he was slashed with water. He didn't even notice that he was now growling and soaking wet, which in Naruto's eyes, made him look like a wet kitten.

"Don't do that," Gaara warned, his voice coming out harsher than he desired. Naruto smiled, his eyes soften as he looked at the soaking wet red head. He quickly got out the pool, his clothes looking transparent and clinging to his figure.

Gaara tensed once again as Naruto touched him. "What are you doing?" his voice was strained as Naruto slowly undressed him.

"You're gonna take a swim with me panda-chan. I don't want you to ruin your expensive clothes." Naruto mumbled before he stripped Gaara down to his underwear. Naruto himself soon followed suit. Gaara's lips quirked up as he saw the ramen bowls on Naruto's underwear. He looked down at his own. His underwear color was his signature crimson red, the band on the top however, was black.

He was gently pulled towards the pool and before he could even do anything else, he was pushed into the water. His body went into temperory shock before floating towards the surface. His ears were filled with the soft chime of laughing. His green eyes took in the sight of a tan boy bended over in joy. He smirked, his dripping bangs hiding the mischevious glint in his eyes. He swam under the water like a shark and his hand suddenly sprang out when he was near the other male body. Naruto stoped laughing and started to panic.

"Gaara!" he suddenly shouted out, before his mouth was muffled by the water. Gaara dragged him deeper into the depths of the water, watching with a smirk as Naruto stared at him in shock. What happened next surprised him but at the same time it didn't. Naruto grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him towards his body, and dipped his head until their lips met. The kiss was brief as the need for air forced their bodies toward the surface.

"I'm sorry Gaara," Naruto whispered before rushing out the pool. He grabbed the towel on his way out the room. Gaara just watched him with blank eyes.

-----

**Naruto** POV:

I'm so stupid! Why did I dare to let my lips press against his, tainting his body with my dirty actions?!

I dried my body with the towel and ran towards the guest room, slamming the door shut. I didn't come out until night had fallen. I walked out quietly over the hardwood panels that made up the floor, cursing when some of them creaked under my weight.

I sighed in relief once I reached the kitchen, my stomach growling loudly at the thought of food.

"Naruto." A low voice called my name. I turned around with wide eyes, as my own azure orbs clashed with green ones. I stopped breathing, my unsaid words blocking the pathway to my airway.

"Gaara, I..." I didn't know what to say to him. Gaara just shook his red locks and stared at me for a brief moment. He walked towards me slowly and I backed up until I felt the coldness of the wall slam against my warm flesh. Gaara's eyes glinted in the dark with a predetory look, and that sent a shiver up my spine.

"Naruto," he whispered my name in a low husky tone. I didn't know what to think when he cornered me. I didn't know what to think when he his face neared mine. But I knew what to do when his lips pressed against mine.

But as soon as his hands pressed against my back, forcing him to press his heating body against Gaaras' own, I pushed him away. I pushed him away enough from my face to be able to breath and ask my question.

"Are you sure? I mean... I'm not pure any more and I been with several other guys before Sasuke, so I'm not sure if-" I was cut off by a pair of lips. These lips were soft against mine and the way he caressed my body caused me to moan. And for that night I forgot everything. I forgotten my name, my address, about my cheating boyfriend (now ex), EVERYTHING. He made me feel as if I was still a virgen, a refreshing change. He didn't expect me to do anything but enjoy the pleasures he gave me. He made me feel special. He made feel like somethingelse than a demon. I felt free.


	2. The Pleasurable Business of Revenge

**Broken**

Pairing: past **Sasunaru**, some **GaaNaru**, **ItaNaru**, or **Itachi **x **Naruto **x **Gaara... MAYBE  
**

**WARNING: **These people might seem OOC so please endure them and enjoy the story.

This is **yaoi **and a **AU**! **BOY on BOY** action people! These people might seem OOC so please endure them and enjoy the story.

Two shot maybe a 3 shot. Nothing more than that. **I do not own anything, not the characters or the show. But we all knew that. **

Please be a doll and send in ideas for revenge. You know to get back at selfish Sasuke for breaking Naruto's heart. Please!

RECAP:

_"Are you sure? I mean... I'm not pure any more and I been with several other guys before Sasuke, so I'm not sure if-" I was cut off by a pair of lips. These lips were soft against mine and the way he caressed my body caused me to moan. And for that night I forgot everything. I forgotten my name, my address, about my cheating boyfriend (now ex), EVERYTHING. He made me feel as if I was still a virgin, a refreshing change. He didn't expect me to do anything but enjoy the pleasures he gave me. He made me feel special. He made feel like something else than a demon. I felt free._

-(1)-

"So you remember the plan right?" Naruto asked for the 100th time.

Gaara grunted, an annoyed glare shutting up his lover. He didn't like the fact that he had to do this, but he really had no other choice. Not to mention this was a well thought out plan that was sure to get under Sasuke's skin. But it would only work if they could convince their secret weapon to agree to their offer. It wouldn't be easy, seeing as this was Itachi they were talking about.

Gaara bit back a growl, he didn't know what possessed him to agree to this 'master' plan made by the younger demon container, but he would make sure this situation never repeated itself.

**Ever.**

Or any situation that involved his little fox with another. Just the thought of it made him upset, but he would be a man about him, and ignore his urge to punch the older Uchiha when he saw him. Itachi Uchiha, that damn psychopathic bastard. However, they needed him to finish their assault on Sasuke. Everyone knew how much Sasuke hated him and how brash and just how plain stupid he got around him.

Itachi just sat at his desk, his mask unreadable even with someone glaring at him. "Fine." It was a simple word that brought the blond happiness. Gaara just grunted in annoyance, wanting to get rid of both Uchihas as soon as possible.

-(2)-

Sasuke walked down the road to his home, hands in his pocket, one palm fingering his cellphone. Just moments ago he had gotten a text from his ex to come meet him. He knew Naruto would come back, they always did, even when he threw them aside like used toys. But sadly, he couldn't play with the desperate blond because of an unwanted and sudden meeting from his pest of a brother.

Itachi was cutting into his sex life. He just stole away an easy lay. He frowned, even as he rode the elevator to his apartment to change, not in a hurry to see his brother. However, he was reminded with a simple text that he was suppose to be in a meeting, on the other side of town in ten minutes. It would take an hour just to get there and if he was late, he would have to confront father. He shuddered at the thought, he swore that man hated him.

He got into his car, a beautiful jet black ferrari 458. A gift from his father for his 16th birthday. The $500,000 car sped though the highway, weaving its way through traffic as fast as he could. Of course, the police was not having that. He was stopped and fined for going over the speed limit, not even his status as Uchiha could prevent that. Sadly for him, he wasn't above the law.

He frowned as he began to drive again, at a slower speed towards Uchiha Corporations. He parked his beautiful car and made his way to the main office of the CEO. Instead of a blue hair woman greeting him with a monotone voice, a perky blond assistant had welcomed him. He smiled at her, hoping to lure in another one night stand but she just ushered him to the waiting area. Sasuke briefly connected her to the assistant Itachi had in his own business, wondering if they were the same person. He shrugged his shoulders, playing the thought off as his imagination. He waited and waited for what could be possibly hours before he was called in.

What he saw was his father Fugaku, his older brother and Konan. They were all looking at him with a blank expression and each was silent.

"Sasuke," his father greeted, his tone dripping disappointment. Sasuke gulped, watching Konan ready a stack of files in her hands that was handed to her by the perky blond. Now he remembered her. She really was Itachi's assistant and a bitch too. He never bothered remembering her name, expecting her to be fired after a week like the previous ones. However, that wasn't the case.

"It has come to my attention that you have been doing illegal business, under my name." The look Fugaku gave him made Sasuke shudder. So maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to use his father's name for his own purposes. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Everyone knew, both honest businesses who are loyal to their customers and dishonest businesses, the ones that sold their customers data away and gambled with lives knew one thing, that the Uchiha name meant power. It reeled in people like bait and made the business look good. That meant more money and an increase in status. It basically made you an overnight sensation.

And if you were able to make connections with the CEO of Uchiha, Inc, then you were gold. However, you would have to get pass the Uchiha brothers. First through Sasuke, followed by Itachi who gave access to their father. But Sasuke had broken the unspoken rule and overstepped his boundaries. But truly, it wasn't by much! He just used the name, hinting that he could get the potential business a good word, almost like a promise. But everyone knew nothing was truly going to happen unless you heard those words from the head Uchiha.

Fugaku glared at his son, the Uchiha signature mask in place. Cold, unfeeling and giving nothing but indifference away. He glanced at his other son, Itachi. Comparing those two would be a waste of time, but the churning in his stomach made him ill as he looked back at the younger male. He straightened his back, if that was even more possible and looked impossibly intimidating as it was. Sasuke resisted his own urge to put up a mask, almost flinching as he saw his father start to speak again.

"Bringing shame onto the Uchiha name and image if this would ever get out to the public." The boy stood stiffly, never moving, barely breathing. The room had become hotter under the pinning glare of his father and the taunting look of his brother's. That bastard. It was him who ratted him out wasn't it?

"I honestly don't know what to do with you Sasuke." The strained words made Sasuke realized that his father was struggling. Hopefully it wasn't to maintain his temper.

He saw his brother's lips move. It wasn't much, just an upturn of the corner of his lips. It was the Uchiha smile. He wanted to curse, to shout, hell even to shoot his brother but he maintained his composure. If he held his ground and pretended to be good, maybe his father would forgive him. Forgive but not forget. The man never forgot anything.

"These businesses that you have agreed to work with, on my behalf are..." His eyes cut into him. They glowed with controlled hate before blending into the blackness of Fugaku's pupils.

"Tasteless." Sasuke almost flinched. Truly, he must have not flinched at that one word. It would just be pathetic. But he remembered how many years ago, when he was forced to go to meetings with his father, how the man would cut people's hopes in half. How he could just destroy a person with one look, one word and one damned signature. Just like he could give it, he could take it. The fame, the respect and the power that came with his name. Just his name. The Uchiha franchise was in every single business. No one was anything without these items, without their systems and without their approval. They were the monopoly rulers, Kings among the masses of struggling money hungry shops and companies.

Sasuke use to find their struggles funny. He use to find their loss of hope funny. In fact everything at one point was just hilarious. The way people could rise yet fall so easily from the ladder of success. But no one would ever be on their level. The Uchiha level was at the top of the food chain. That was a fact.

But now, those things were now weighting on his shoulders as he saw Konan hand over some files to his father. He saw those files before, being handed to his father before the person he was talking to, broke down in tears.

"I want these dealings with these useless companies, to be cut. Right now." Sasuke gulped silently and knew that Itachi was on the edge of laughing at his rotten luck.

"Sasuke, if I find out that you are still using my name to make deals with idiots..." he trailed off but Sasuke got the message. He would be cut off, disowned and left broke off his ass. All the money would go to Itachi if something ever happened to his father. And something might just happen to one of them if he cut off his ties with anyone of those companies. Dealing with those dangerous people that hid in the shadows of night, readying to strike at any moment was not easy. And he knew, that sooner or later they were going to strike. Resentment, betrayal and hate did that to a person.

Sasuke crossed his arms and nodded, eyes giving away nothing. But the other Uchihas knew all too well what he was feeling. They were masters of reading body language and manipulating people after all.

"You are on lock down as of right now. For a month, or until you can prove yourself worthy of the Uchiha name, you will be monitored. You will not be allowed to do anymore dealings on my behalf for about a year and will be cut off from the clans money. I have frozen your account before hand until further notice." Sasuke wanted to seethe but knew his father could do worse. Damn, he would kill for a lay right now.

"On to further and more important matters," Sasuke flinched. His father just said that he wasn't important. That was a blow to his pride and he knew he screwed up. Hopefully he didn't find out about anything else he done. He would surely be murdered, if not by his father or brother than his mother. Mikoto might be sweet but she had horns under her halo.

Itachi stepped forward and whispered something into Fugaku's ear. His father's eyes flashed to him, filled with mirth and mischief. Oh, this wasn't good at all.

"I almost forgot." Fugaku folded his hands under his chin, a smirk slowly forming.

"You will be working for your elder brother until we both deem you fit for working on your own. As of right now, neither of us can trust you. Especially not with maintaining the delicate balance of power between companies. Rules must be followed, requirements must be met. You have broken all our rules, rules that have kept us on top. And Sasuke, if my kingdom crumbles because of you..." That look made Sasuke want to vomit. It was so dark, so hateful and full of promised pain. All towards him. To his own son who decided to act a fool.

"I will destroy you. Son or no son. I will not have a fool ruin years of hard work." Fugaku flipped open the files and Sasuke grunted. All the companies he made deals with were contained in one folder alone, along with pictures and signatures.

"Though some of them are utterly useless for any cause, I will have use for these two companies that you failed to keep your bargain to. You promised them a meeting with me. Make that happen. Remember, you are only to set up the meeting. That is all." His father didn't need to say more, the damage was all ready done. His freedom was now being controlled, his pride was destroyed and his hate had increased.

He glanced down at the files and frowned. The companies his father wanted to meet with were associated with his ex. Uzumaki, Naruto. He wouldn't have been his ex if he hadn't come home early. Damn, that nice piece of ass was no longer his for the taking. If the rumors were true, then he had shacked up with that red headed kid. And if his researchers were correct, Suna Inc or anything with the brand Suna was run by his family.

His luck was terrible. He knew that when he glanced at the other name. Namikaze and Uzumaki Corporations. Naruto's future inheritance and current employment. Fuck... and what made this worse? When he got kicked out the office, Itachi had stopped him from exiting the building and he was forced to listen. Like a lowly servant.

He didn't say anything but the smirk told all. You belong to me and I will make your life hell. Sasuke growled, clearly unhappy with his current situation.

Itachi flashed him another smirk when he saw the doors to the elevator doors open up to reveal a tan figure. The blond halted at the sight of the Uchiha brothers but stepped towards them when he felt a hand pushing him. The hand on his lower back led to another figure and Sasuke realized, that must have been Gaara. The damn idiot was touching Naruto without shame. He seethed when he noticed the blush creeping onto cheeks, dusting them cotton candy pink. He tried to control his hands when Naruto stopped a short distance from Itachi and him.

He desperately wanted to reach out and run his fingers through blond spikes. He wanted to be the one to cause a smile to grace Naruto's face. However, Sasuke knew he couldn't. If Gaara was smart, he would do everything in his power to keep them apart.

Damn, he shouldn't have fucked that bitch. Sure Sakura wasn't that bad on the eyes but her voice was too high pitch. She was a long time friend to Naruto but she would have done anything to just get a smile from _him_. Uchiha, Sasuke.

He saw Naruto's eyes lower, biting his lip when he was either thinking or uncomfortable. Maybe both at this point.

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto greeted with so much glee that caused both Sasuke and Gaara to frown.

"Greetings Naruto-kun." Itachi's voice was somewhat warm and his eyes had soften, no longer cutting people with its very gaze. Sasuke had only received those looks when he was younger, but now he rarely saw them directed towards _anyone_. Except for Naruto. He always treated Naruto with respect and kindness. Sasuke hated that. He always hated that.

And the fact that Naruto didn't even bother to greet him, let alone look at him, made the man angry. "Hello Naruto."

Naruto's eyes quickly glanced at him, stilling as they met black orbs. Those blue orbs were filled with various emotions that Sasuke struggled to keep up. Sadness, shame, anger and indifference were the most evident in a matter of minutes. The blond nodded and turned back to Itachi, going from cold to animated. Sasuke frowned and growled lowly in his throat. He was ignored.

"Sasuke," he turned towards Itachi, hands fisted and teeth bared. Itachi found this very amusing but childish.

"You are dismissed. I expect you to set up the meeting for next week. Now go." He couldn't protest because of the consequences but he desperately wanted to punch the older man. Sasuke turned around and took one more look at Naruto, he almost wished he didn't. Naruto was trapped in a passionate lip lock, his face flushed and fingers gripping onto a black shirt. He saw Gaara's hands holding onto clothed hips, basically encouraging the blond to rock them. Sasuke seethed and stepped towards them before being cut off by a dark voice.

"Sasuke, go now or you'll regret it." With that, he was forced to leave.

When he was out of sight, Itachi expected the couple to stop but they didn't. Instead, it seemed to get even more passionate. Itachi shook his head, the corners of his lips turned upwards in the hint of a smile. When they did stop, Naruto was panting, breathless and horny. Gaara was in the same state but maybe to a lesser extent. He was able to get control of his breathing sooner than the blond and the red head turned to an amused Uchiha.

"Did it work?"

"Everything went according to plan for the most part. Father was angry when he found out about Sasuke's dealings with gangs and the underground world, especially under his name. He's on probation, cut off from the Uchiha money and my slave until I say otherwise." Itachi smirked and Naruto felt shivers go down his spine. He was still gripping onto Gaara, trying his hardest not to rock into the taller male. Gaara's hand encircled his waist, a thumb rubbing his hip in a small motion of affection.

Sasuke never did that, Naruto mused, his body calming down. He turned towards Itachi, flashing a smile. He ran towards him, arms gripping the back of the blazer, face buried in a crisp white shirt. Damn, the man smelt good.

"Thank you Itachi. You're welcomed anytime to our place." Itachi nodded, realizing that Naruto must have moved in with Gaara since Sasuke was the owner of their old place. Of course his younger brother had forced, no, excuse him, tricked the boy to move in with him. Then going behind his back, he sold Uzumaki's old place, just to make sure Naruto could never go back.

"There is nothing to thank me for Naruto-kun. It was a pleasure to help you as always. You are a close friend of mine and I hope I am the same to you. It was not right for my brother to treat you that way. He let go of something special and tried to replace you with something so ugly and useless." Itachi shook his head and patted Naruto's head, whose face was still buried into his shirt. The warmth of Naruto's breaths spread through his body and his chest went cold as Naruto pulled away.

Naruto's smile was still etched onto his face, real and beautiful just like him. He stroke a scarred cheek before dismissing himself. If he stayed, he would overstep his boundaries. He had held out on the blond for so long, resisting the urge to ravish him when his own brother had him. No, he was better than that. It was just sad the red head got to him before he did.

Gaara watched Itachi walk away, a frown marring his pale face. He broke away from his thoughts when he felt a soft hand caress his cheek. His eyes met with adoring blue ones. Itachi was right. Nobody could ever replace Naruto, his precious jewel. Nothing could ever compare to the other man. So gorgeous, loving and selfless. What the fuck was Sasuke thinking giving up the blond for that stupid pink bitch? Oh well, his loss was his gain.

He kissed Naruto, the unsuspecting blond shocked. But he kissed back with just as much vigor. They left the building, hands intertwined and eyes sneaking glances at each other. Now to get rid of their problem completely and execute their revenge.

-(3)-

Sasuke's day started off good the next morning. He woke up to Sakura giving him head and she didn't even beg him for anything, except to fulfill his desires. Maybe he would keep her around.

Even Karin's, his secretary mouth didn't have the sucking power that Sakura had. After being sucked dry, he took a shower and contemplated his situation. Itachi had texted him that he had the day off, so that left him a beautiful 24 hours of bless before being forced to endure hell. His brother truly was the devil. That he could assure anyone. However, that didn't change the fact that he was, in a better sense of the word, Itachi's bitch.

He growled. Than there was the matter that his older brother was in charge of his portion of the company until he was deemed fit. Sasuke snorted, all that was bullshit. At least he had his own company to keep up float. So that took care of money since he was cut off from the majority of it. He paused, hearing the door open to the bathroom, followed by the opening of a curtain.

There stood Sakura in all her naked glory, eyes clouded in lust. Sasuke smirked and began to stroke his length as she walked into the shower, her body dripping with water that glided down her figure. As she gave herself up to him, Sasuke's mind wandered off to his previous sex life. The one where his kinky demon of a lover could always satisfy him. Damn, even his head was better, his tongue always working him right. And the blond was tighter, no matter how many times he fucked him into oblivion. Than there was the fact the blond was just wild in the bed, the very definition of a freak in the sheets.

Wow, he was already missing Naruto. His sex addicted ex. He sighed as he came, semen dripping off her chin, the water quickly washing it off. He remembered how Naruto would lick his lips before the water had a chance and would look up at him. Those lusty orbs would turn him on instantly.

However, as he looked down at Sakura, he didn't feel the need to fuck her until she couldn't think straight. No. He didn't feel right doing it, but he did it anyway. He drove into her, hearing her scream his name, scratching his back. But he didn't think of her as he fucked her body. He was thinking of Naruto, the one who would scratch his back until it bleed, the one could bend to almost any angle, the one who Sasuke never got enough of. So why did he cheat?

Even he wasn't sure but it happened. And now, he was stuck fucking his line of whores.

-(4)-

Gaara's eyes roamed over the body of his lover. They glided over every bit of exposed flesh and Naruto let him. He purred in pleasure as Gaara's hands glided over his back, pleasure surging through his body as they touched sensitive areas. They were laying on a leather couch, where they were suppose to watch a movie of Naruto's choice. But instead they were touching each other, becoming familiar with the other's body without being sexual. Then the phone rang. It was Naruto's cell flashing Itachi's number.

The blond smiled, reached for the phone, but Gaara grabbed his hand. The blond frowned, snatched it away and greeted the other male on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry to be a bother Naruto, but we haven't discussed what you want me to do with my brother. I gave him the day off for that purpose since I want to fulfill your standards." Naruto smiled, hands playing with his hair and he hummed in pleasure. Gaara kissed his neck before biting, causing the blond to gasp and groan. The other side of the line was silent. Itachi wished he was the one causing the blond to make those sounds but he had to maintain control. He just had to for the sake of Naruto.

Naruto found it hard to concentrate, to form words as hands roamed lower and a mouth kissed his flesh. Biting, kissing, licking. He bit his lips, trying to force down his desire as he tried to speak.

"Itachi," it came out more of a moan and he felt Gaara freeze.

"Itachi, I'll call you back." He heard a grunt on the other side and a sharp beep, indicating the end of a call. Gaara's hands went back to his pants, rubbing the area between his legs.

"Gaara...stop. That was rude and you know it." The red head said nothing, just continued to touch as Naruto let him.

He sighed into a tan neck, making a large mark with another graze of his teeth before stopping.

"You're mine." Naruto shuddered and nodded, not having the energy to argue.

When he calmed down, he called Itachi back, apologizing. Of course Itachi told him he didn't have anything to apologize for and that made Naruto feel guilty. Damn it Gaara! Glaring at his boyfriend, he continued to speak, going over important details in making Sasuke's life difficult. He was very angry and resentful towards the bitch. He gave Sasuke all his high school and college years, but for what? To go and cheat on their anniversary? Fuck that! He pushed down the bitterness, resisting the urge to curse as he spoke to Itachi.

Didn't Itachi warn him not to go out with his brother before? If only he had listened. Maybe he would have ended with Gaara or maybe Itachi himself if he hadn't. Whoa! Where did that come from? He gulped down the lump in his throat, cleared his throat and crossed his legs. He felt Gaara touch him again and he swatted his hands away. No way was he going to let Gaara sex him up while on the phone. No matter how horny the thought of Itachi hearing him getting fucked made him.

Naruto hummed in bless, Gaara's hands creeping up his shirt and pinching sensitive nipples.

"Gaara...stop it right now." But his pleas were weak, breaking off into a throaty moan as Gaara bit him and rocked into him.

The phone almost fell out of his hands and Naruto tried to control himself. But it was useless.

"Gaara... Itachi's on the phone." Itach's hands had slipped into his pants without consent, and he stroked himself at the sound of his name, coming out so breathless and just... orgasmic.

"Ita...Itachi...Itachi's on the phone Gaa-AH!" Gaara's hands had descended into his boxers, playing with his defenseless body.

"Let him hear you," Gaara growled out, licking his ear lobe as he rocked his hips. Naruto rocked his body back, his hand clutching his cell for dear life.

"But... Gaara, he'll hear us. He'll... he'll..." Naruto couldn't think anymore, not when his body felt like it was on fire. His boyfriend put the phone on speaker and he grunted out, "Isn't this what you wanted Itachi? To hear him scream in pleasure?"

If Naruto could think, he would be surprised. He barely heard a grunt on the other line and he helped stroked himself. He thought of what Itachi was doing, hearing him sound like a wanton whore. Probably licking his lips, stroking himself until he came. Naruto moaned loudly.

Gaara smirked, actually enjoying the game he just made up. Maybe it was because he was a sadist that enjoyed playing with his lover and the other Uchiha. Or maybe it was because he was horny. Well it didn't matter why, because he taking great pleasure from toying with them. Especially with his lover's body.

"Itachi... I'm... sorry..." Gaara's smirk increased and decided to torture the dark haired male even further.

"Say his name Naruto. Scream it as you stroke yourself." And the blond followed his order without hesitation.

Stroke, stroke, stroke. All the while gasping, moaning, and groaning Itachi's name. Gaara knew the older Uchiha liked what he heard from the small sounds coming from the phone. The hitched breath, gritting of teeth and grunting sounds all giving away what he was doing.

"Naruto, Itachi's playing with himself. All because of you." He was only going to do this once, he swears to himself as Naruto rocked onto him even further. The blonds head rolled onto his shoulder, eyes rolling back as Gaara's and his hands stroked him to heaven. Gaara's other hand pulled the phone to his ear, reminding the blond of what his lover had said.

"Ita...Itachi. Louder... be louder." Gaara smirked, proud of his lover for being so bold. Itachi was silent before granting the man his wish. Gaara almost laughed but the sounds made him silent and his hand went faster. He would deny it to anyone who asked, but he kind of found the sounds of the Uchiha sexy. Well, that was a bad sign.

A really bad sign that he was enjoying the game a little too much. Fuck it to hell. Naruto came, yelling two names and Gaara's breath hitched at the sight Naruto made. Hair messed up, face flushed, lips turned into a satisfied smile, eyes clouded in a daze. It was too amazing for words. Than came Itachi with a groan and Naruto purred, removing his hands from his sex and licking his own cum. Gaara just had to ravish him again.

"Gaara... no." Naruto tried to push him off but he couldn't. He sighed, letting his lover kiss him senseless. When the male was done, he grabbed the phone, a twisted smirk on his lips. Naruto frowned but Gaara shook his head, indicating everything was okay. Naruto's eyes trailed down as Gaara tried to speak to Itachi but the other male wasn't replying.

He smirked to himself and quickly unzipped Gaara's pants. Before he could react, Naruto took him into his mouth, his breath hitched and fingers gripped blond locks. Damn he was good. Gaara panted and he knew Itachi was still on the phone, hearing his pants like a pervert. Maybe they both were perverts, him and Itachi.

He wanted to say something but Naruto's talented mouth prevented him from doing so. When he came, he came hard, whispering Naruto's name. He was sated and so was his lover.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked, grabbing the phone. A blush was evident, his voice embarrassed as he rubbed his neck with his hand.

"Itachi... I'm so sorry! I-"

"Naruto... it's okay. There is nothing to apologize for. I should be apologizing for not hanging up. I'll take care of everything else that has to do with my brother. Have a good day." Then the line went dead. Naruto stared at the phone, eyes filled with some amount of hurt before glancing at his lover. Gaara lied against the couch, a thoughtful look on his face as he took his lover into his arms.

"Gaara-"

"Shush Naruto. It was my idea."

"But... I was... Gaara forgive me for being a whore." Gaara paused, eyes glaring at the grown man in his grip.

"You are not a whore," he growled out. Naruto's eyes let out tears as he stiffen.

"But Sasuke-"

"Whatever Sasuke has ever told you, doesn't matter now. You are mine and I say, YOU ARE NOT A WHORE."

Naruto nodded, sniffling before crying into a pale shoulder. He felt dirty for screaming out Itachi's name. For thinking of the male when he should have only been thinking of his lover. He felt so guilty for desiring the Uchiha to the point it fucking hurt. His body ached with need and he forced the thought, the need, out of his mind.

_Gaara must be wrong, I am a whore if I'm thinking like this_, Naruto thought. Hands rubbed his back and he sighed into a clothed chest. He didn't know what to do about Itachi. He wanted Itachi to be a part of his life, but he didn't know if Itachi even wanted him after _that_. The mention of what just had occurred made him blush and he buried his head even further into Gaara's shoulder. His boyfriend sighed.

Maybe he took his game a tad bit too far. And now his lover was distressed and Itachi was possibly in turmoil, beating himself up with guilt. Now Gaara had to fix that.

"Naruto get dressed, we're going out."

* * *

No beta, point out mistakes. Sorry for taking so long, ran into some problems with crashing of sis computer, phone not letting me update, writers block. But now computer is fixed, internet is working and the words finally seem to be flowing out at a constant rate. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll chug out one last chapter for your pleasure. :) I am so happy right now because it's almost done and I finally was able to incorporate Itachi into it.


End file.
